


Play Game?

by LovingErina



Series: Play Game? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Games, How Do I Tag, M/M, Yamaguchi is actually the cause of everything, oh well, short chaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei never thought this stupid game would bring so much into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch to Start

“Tsukki! Do you know this game already? It’s amazing! Gimme your phone, I’ll download it for you!” Yamaguchi snatched my phone from me and searched for something in the App Store. When I finally got it back, the game was already starting.

“What the hell is this?” I asked him, but the only answer I got was a sheepish smile.

“Enter nickname? Yamaguchi?”

“Just do it!”

“Then think of something for me!”

We got a mean look from Kageyama and a puzzled one from Hinata. “You guys are loud”, Kageyama mumbled and walked further. I just snickered at Hinata, who quickly followed Kageyama.

“What about … DinoDino?”

“It’s taken.”

Again my phone was taken.

“Give me my damn phone back, Yamaguchi.”

“Here, I entered your nickname”, he said while giving my phone back.

Suddenly, my screen turned white, and a clock was counting down. It stopped at one and my phone began vibrating. Then, everything stopped and my screen went black.

I glanced at Yamaguchi, who was still smiling. What just happened is probably part of the game.

**TOUCH TO START**

Fine then.


	2. Level 1

After school, I threw my bag in a corner and got my phone from my pocket. Oh, that game.

**Welcome, King. We are glad you are here.**

Promoted to king at the start of the game, nice.

**The kingdom is in big danger, and you are the only one who can help us.**

Of course.

**My name is Myx and I will teach you some things. Let me take you to the Old Tree.**

There I got some things called Spirits, apparently they should help me to find peace in the kingdom.

After some fighting I got a notification:

**Congratulations! You gained a level!**

That was fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update every three days because I'm also busy with school and stuff, hope you understand ^^
> 
> Dutch fans: On my Wattpad (XoXoSannie), there's a Dutch version of this story, but with my own characters. Please look if you can!
> 
> Love, me :)


	3. Level 2

** New message from Yria the Sorceress  **

**Dino_T_Dino, the clock is about to start ticking again! You have to help us!**

That explains the clock from the beginning.

* * *

“Oh my god, what a shitty game.”

This was probably already the fifteenth time I clicked on **Try Again?** and my mood wasn’t getting any better.

**Ask your friends for help if you are stuck!**

And you say that now? Why, thank you. But I don’t have any friends.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Lf active friends (=^•ω•^=)**

What the hell is that smiley? A cat? Also, doesn’t chat means cat in French? Black cat? Not that my username is any better. Thanks, Yamaguchi.

I clicked on his username and sent him a request. It immediately got accepted and a chat box popped up.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Hi! I see you’re quite new to this game**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **Yeah**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Are you already past the clock?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **No, I just can’t get through**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Now were friends you can use my Spirit. You should get through like that**

And somehow, I managed it.

**Congratulations! You gained a level!**


	4. Level 3

**_Kuro_Chat:_ And? How did it go? **

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ I beat it, thanks**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ No problem! If you need help, just ask, okay?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Sure**

I didn’t really know why, but I felt quite satisfied. Because I beat the clock? Perhaps.

* * *

“So? Do you like it?” Yamaguchi asked the next day.

“A little,” I answered him, not really paying attention.

“And that’s what you say while you’re playing it,” he chuckled. “Gimme your phone for a second, I’ll send you a request.”

“After I finished this fight.”

“Only a little, hm?”

“Did you say something?”

“Nah, nothing important.”

* * *

A chat box appeared on the side of my screen again.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Hi, I saw you were online**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ So?**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ I felt like talking to you, how was your day?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Normal, I guess**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ You’re not very talkative, are you?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ I guess**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Sorry, gotta go, ttyl!**

** Kuro_Chat went offline **

… Weirdo.


	5. Level 3

"Tsukishima! Could you help me with these balls?" Daichi asked after training. I picked some of them up and helped him put them away. 

"That's rare, Tsukishima isn't on his phone," Tanaka laughed. I shot him a glare and he shut up immediately. 

"You're quite obsessed with that game, though," Yamaguchi softly said when we were left alone for a while. 

"Am I?" 

"Yeah." 

"Should I stop?" 

"That's not what I'm saying." 

"So you don't want me to stop." 

"Yeah.. You know, it's nice to have someone to talk to about something you both like, right? 

"I guess so." 

* * *

**_Dino_T_Dino_** ** _:_** **Hi**  

**_Kuro_Chat_** ** _:_** **Is everything okay?**  

**_Dino_T_Dino_** ** _:_** **Yeah, I'm fine**  

**_Kuro_Chat_** ** _:_** **Check your inbox**  

**_Dino_T_Dino_** ** _:_** **Why?**  

**_Kuro_Ch_** ** _at_** ** _:_** **Just do it**  

In my inbox were two Spirits of rating 7 and 8 waiting for me. **Gift from** **Kuro_Chat**  it said in the note. 

**_Dino_T_** ** __Dino_** ** _:_** **Thanks, but you didn't have to do that**  

**_Kuro_Chat_** ** _:_** **Nah, it's okay, I won't use them anyway**  

Even while they were still level 1, I got through the battles much faster. 

**Congratulations** **! You gained a level!**  

 


	6. Level 4

“Wow, those Spirits are so strong!” Yamaguchi half screamed in my ear the next morning. “How did you get those?”

“From a friend,” I answered.

“You must have a really strong friend then, for him to gift those Spirits to you.”

“Apparently.”

* * *

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Hey! I’m so looking forward to the next event!**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **Why?**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Because it’s so fun to fight along your friends!**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Hey, wanna join my Guild Fortuna?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **Why do you want me to join? I’m weak and I guess you want to win**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **I consider you as a friend, that’s why I want you to join**

A friend? We barely know each other.

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **Fine then**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Woohoo!**

Why am I talking to him again? Oh yeah, he’s the only friend I have on this game.

As I took a look in the Magic Store, I realized I could buy a Golden Leaf. I bought it and went to the Old Tree to awaken it.

Suddenly, the tree turned gold and a Spirit with a rating of 9 appeared. How did I even do that?

Ah, I completed a mission. I got money and-

**Congratulations! You gained a level!**

Well, that.


	7. Level 5

** Search a Guild for the coming Guild Battle! Fight for awesome prizes! **

When I clicked on the Guild Battle icon, two options showed up: join a Guild from a random person, or join one from your friends. I clicked on the last option and on the top of the list there was Fortuna. I pressed join and got I message I had joined Fortuna.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Dino is still a rook, does anyone have a free space in his friendlist?**

Not much later I already had four friend requests. When I looked on their profiles, I saw they were quite strong.

**_LittleOwl:_ ** **Do your best, rook!**

Ah, he spoke in Japanese.

**_Dino_T_Dino: Of course_ **

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Are you all from Japan here?**

**_LittleOwl:_ ** **Yeah!**

**_Applepi:_ ** **Why did I join this guild again?**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Because it’s gonna be fun!**

What an interesting bunch of people.


	8. Enemy sighted! Guild Battle, Start!

“A level three, I can handle that one…”

In the end I had won four battles and lost one.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Good job Dino! You’re not that weak**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Thanks, but it probably didn’t help much**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Everything helps**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ By the way, do you have line?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Yeah, it’s the same as my username here**

Yamaguchi made it for me. Again.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Sweet! I’ll add you to a group of Japanese players**

A short while later I got a message from Line that I was added to a group. It was quite an active group, they were having three different conversations at the same time. What a mess.

I quit Line and started the game again. Apparently we won the Guild Battle. In my inbox I found some money and Guild Points. You could buy some special stuff with them after all the battles.

**Congratulations! You gained a level!**

Wow, how early, it was already like that twenty minutes ago.


	9. Level 6

“Wow, how did you get that 8?” Yamaguchi asked someday.

“A reward from the Guild Battle,” I answered, not looking up at him. I had almost finished a battle.

“Jealous.”

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Aren’t you supposed to be in class?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ I could say the same to you**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ So, what are you doing then?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ We're having a practice match**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ It’s like we're made for each other! Me too!**

What. Made for each other? What’s he thinking?

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Coincidence**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ A very lucky one, then**

“Tsukishima! Get off your phone, we’re starting again!” Daichi yelled.

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Gotta go**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Ttyl?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Sure**

Why did I even say sure? He’s strange. But… he’s so nice to me. Wait, no, get yourself together, Kei. Everyone on this game is nice. Not just him.


	10. Level 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I kinda forgot about this.. oops

“Kuroo. Kuroo.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, Kenma, were you saying something?”

“You’re acting weird these days.”

“Am I? He.. I guess.”

I stood up and grabbed a volleyball. “Shall we practices some receives?”

“What’s on your mind?”

I looked down and smiled. “A lot,” I answered. “I’ll tell you when I find the right time.”

* * *

 

“Kenma?”

“Hm?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I think I’m in love. With a boy. But.. I haven’t even met him yet. Heck, I don’t even know his name. I don’t even know what he looks like! Maybe I’ve fallen in love with an ugly guy. What to do…”

“Tell him.”

“How?”

“You go chat with him and type ‘I love you’.”

“Should I?”

“If you’re truly in love.”

“… Okay.”

Kenma went back to his game and I grabbed my phone. Should I really? You know, why not. The worst thing that can happen is that I never talk to him again. And that’s the thing I’m scared of.


	11. Level 7

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ What’s it?**

It took him quite a while to answer.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Nothing, never mind**

Really, dude?

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ I thought there was some sort of confession coming**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ XD**

Something’s wrong with him. I can.. sense it. That sounds weird.

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Are you alright?**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Of course, why?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ You’re not annoying me which you normally do constantly**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Has anything happened at school?**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ No, school’s fine, I’m fine**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ No need to worry**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Okay then**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Sorry, have to go, bye**

I collected some stuff, gained a level, then closed the game. My heart was racing.

_I thought there was some sort of confession coming_

Shit. I’ve fallen. Hard.


	12. Level 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy this week, and haven't thought about this.
> 
> Hope you'll forgive me!

**_Kuro_Chat:_ I’d like to meet you**

Oh god. I really sent it. He hasn’t read it yet. Oh, now he has. Shit. There goes my life.

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ And you tell me that right after the holiday?**

Shit shit shit. Of course. I’m so stupid.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ I’m sorry, I said it at a wrong time**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Doesn’t matter**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ Maybe you have time this weekend?**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ No, sorry**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Next weekend isn’t good either**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ That’s fine**

**Dino_T_Dino went offline**

Oh. Does he hate me now? Does he think I’m a stalker now? A creep? Some creepy old fart?

I hope not.

* * *

At the end of the day I got a message on Line. It was from him.

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ I’m sorry, my internet suddenly stopped working**

**It’s okay**

For around ten minutes he didn’t say anything. Then, he said something that made my day. Week. Life?

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ My plans are canceled for this weekend, are you still free?**

 


	13. Level 9

I didn’t really know why, but I was extremely excited for Saturday. Everyone noticed I wasn’t being my grumpy self. Yamaguchi had joked I was going to meet my boyfriend, which Hinata took way too seriously. Daichi had only laughed and told us to go back to practice.

In the break I had gained a level, which meant I was only one level away from being max.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **Congrats! Almost max level!**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **Thanks**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **I’m really looking forward to Saturday**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **Me too**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **But, how do I know it’s you?**

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **I’ll be wearing cat ears!**

I sighed and smiled softly. Typically him.

**_Kuro_Chat:_ ** **I have to go, see you Saturday!**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ ** **See you**

** Kuro_Chat went offline **


	14. Level 9

With quite a fast beating heart I stepped on the train to Tokyo. I was excited and nervous at the same time. My phone beeped, Yamaguchi.

**_YamaYama:_ Say to him that without me, you two wouldn’t know each other!**

I sighed and rolled my eyes. We’ll see. Maybe he is a total jerk in real life,

Sometime later I arrived at the train station of Tokyo. He had told me to go outside and search for a man with messy, black hair and black cat ears that probably won’t stand out because of his hair. What an explanation.

As I stepped outside, my gaze immediately fell on a person that fit the description.

However.. is he? No, he can’t b- he is.

“Kuroo-san?”

I was right. Kuroo turned around and a smile appeared on his face.

“Tsukki! What a surprise, what are you doing here?”

“You really don’t get it, do you?”

“What?”

“That I am the person you are waiting for.”


	15. Level 9

His eyes widened. I knew it, he was hoping for something better.

“Really?” he said. “That’s.. even more of a surprise.”

I looked down. “I can go again if you want to, I mean, I guess you were hoping for someone els-“

“Don’t mind, don’t mind! I think this is even funnier! Hold up, let me text Bokuto.”

His smile returned as he took his phone out of his pocket to text Bokuto. I got my phone too, and texted Yamaguchi that, even without him, we would’ve know each other. I got a question mark as response. As I wanted to snap a picture of Kuroo to send to Yamaguchi, he turned around with a flustered face. I quickly hid my phone and looked at him.

“Something the matter?”

“Shall we go to my place?”

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys! That made me so happy ♡


	16. Level 9

“My parents are away for the weekend, so we have the whole place to ourselves,” Kuroo said as he opened the door and let me in. “Ah, could you follow me to my room for a second?”

Before I could even answer, he was already walking upstairs. I just followed him, what else could I have done?

“Look!” He pointed at a huge drawing on the wall. “Isn’t it amazing? A friend drew it for me!”

The drawing was of his signature Spirit, Leilan. A catgirl, obviously.

“That’s.. pretty amazing.” Accidentally, our eyes met, but we quickly looked away from each other.

“Do you want something to drink?” he quickly asked, probably mentally denying the fact he was blushing again. I hummed as an answer and we went back to the kitchen.

The rest of the day we spent mostly talking about the game. I stayed over for dinner, we had pizza. Our goodbye was just as awkward as our hello.

“Can I give you a hug?” The red face had returned. I nodded and immediately he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I softly returned it.

“See you soon.” He smiled a bit awkwardly.

“Goodbye.”

**_YamaYama:_ You have some serious explaining to do**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick question: any DaiSuga fans here? If so, would you like to see a DaiSuga fic from me?


	17. Level 9

“Are you serious?” Yamaguchi yelled and jumped up as I told him what happened that Saturday.

“You’re way to loud.” He sat down again after a strange glare from Kageyama. “And yes, I am.”

“Dude.. that’s.. unexpected.”

“That’s exactly what I thought.”

“What are our juniors talking about?” Sugawara sat down with us, with a bit of a creepy smile on his face.

“Tsukki is sexually frustrated,” Yamaguchi snickered. I just looked down. It wasn’t really wrong, I guess.

“Ooh~ Tsukishima is in love!”

“Suga-!” It was already too late. Soon, the whole Karasuno volleyball club surrounded us. Story time, woohoo.

* * *

“What?!” That basically sums up their reaction. Only Daichi laughed. When asked why, he answered:

“Because we have a practice match against Nekoma coming up.”


	18. Max Level

**_YamaYama:_ You will NOT call in sick**

**_YamaYama:_ No buts**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Fine**

* * *

With a sigh I stepped out of bed on the day of the match. I was excited, nervous and embarrassed at the same time. How? Don’t ask me.

I mean, Kuroo is a nice guy. It was just a shock to find out.

I played the game for a while before really getting up. I finally made it to the last level. I saw Kuroo hasn’t been online since yesterday evening. Understandable.

* * *

“Good morning, Tsukishima,” Sugawara greeted me with a smile. I nodded in return. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I guess so.” He looked at me for a second, then ran to Daichi who was looking a bit worried.

“They’re here already,” I heard him say. I thought the meeting time was 9 o’clock? That’s still thirty minutes. “They somehow thought it was 8 o’clock.”

Well, damn.


	19. Max Level

Around ten minutes before nine, the Karasuno volleyball club was also present. Daichi had apologised multiple times to Kuroo, but he didn’t seem to mind. “It was our own fault,” as Kuroo said.

I haven’t looked at him yet. As we lined upto exchange greetings, I felt him looking at me. The one in front of me – what was his name again, Lev? – looked weirdly at me as I kept staring at the ground. My embarrassment got mixed with irritation as Hinata wouldn’t stop bouncing. Tanaka and that other dude with the weird hairstyle were crying again. Why am I in this team again?

“Yo~” I jumped up as Kuroo swung an arm around me and pulled me closer. His weird behaviour of that Saturday was completely gone. “Let’s have a good match, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Also, can I speak to you for a bit?”

“Let’s do that after the match. We need to focus on that first.”

“Of course, of course.” He looked a little disappointed. Oh shit, he looked so cute.

“You’re blushing. Ooh~ is it because of me? Hey hey, tell me~.” He grinned which made him look even hotter.

I’m in love. And that’s not something I could use at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm waaay to excited to update this fic! Thanks all for supporting me, it means a lot!
> 
> Also, I just posted the first chapter of my Kagehina fic, it's called "Cypress". I would love you forever if you'd check it out!
> 
> Love ♡


	20. Max Level

“Don’t mind!”

Shit, I fucked up my serve. Their libero saved it and Kuroo scored a point.

Kuroo smiled, grinned? “Thanks Tsukki!” You have probably no idea how much I wanted to slap that smile of his face.

In the end, Nekoma won. We all sat down tired to drink something.

Kuroo beckoned me. I almost forgot. On purpose? I don’t know.

We went outside, but before we did I saw Yamaguchi winking at me. Sugawara smiled and held a thumb up. Dammit.

It was quiet for a while. We leaned against the wall and drank something. I saw his hand slowly creeping towards mine that I held against the wall for support. Eventually, our fingers entwined.

I blushed. He blushed.

The door of the gym flew open. We heard an “Ooh!” from Tanaka, a laugh from Nishinoya and then the door fell close again.

I wanted to take my hand back, but he held it tight, and now even tighter.

Please kiss me.


	21. Level Love

And so he did.

His lips were soft, a bit plum, and tasted like strawberries. What kind of lipbalsem does he use?

We just stared at each other after we parted. We both didn’t really know what we had to do. It was awkward again, just like that Saturday. But today, we had kissed. Kissed. Damn.

“Kuroo-san.”

He waited for something. But for what? Wait, why did I even say his name?

“Please call me Tetsurou.”

He was breathing heavily, is chest was going up and down quite fast. His cheeks were a really dark shade of red. I never thought I would see this kind of expression on Kuroo’s face.

“T-Tetsurou-san, then.” Shit, why did I stutter?

“Just Tetsurou is fine.. Kei.”

It somehow felt really normal. Kei. Tetsurou. Tetsurou. My lips were quickly on his again. His arms slipped around my waist and pulled me closer. He didn’t want to let me go. Neither did I.

All because of that stupid game.

Thank you, Yamaguchi.

 

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading this fic! I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments you guys left here, they really gave me the inspiration to write further!
> 
> If you want to check more of my works, consider my Kagehina fic 'Cypress' or my Tsukkiyama fic 'Date me, please'!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Love ♡


	22. Part 2!

As you could've guessed from the title...

I made a part two!

This time it's about Hinata and Kenma.

There's quite a big chance there's also a part 3 coming, depending on how much you guys liked the second part. I was thinking about making it either about Oisuga or Oikage.

 

[Read part 2 here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7580251/chapters/17246968)


End file.
